At Least My Wrists Are Clean
by SkinnyLittleSlut
Summary: Sirius and James have a huge fight, and James says some pretty low stuff. M for language and the other things I'm likely going to put poor dear Siri through. Includes Oliver Sykes from Bring Me The Horizon because he's perf, so OC?


**A/N: I really fucking wish this wasn't based on real events, but it is. I'm always Sirius in these stories, and man, do I put him through some shit. There will be some other parts, up to you guys what though. Some more development between Oli and Sirius? Like their backstory? Remus/Sirius slash? And finally, do James and Siri make up? What am I going to do with him next...**

"Well at least my wrists are clean."

Sirius' mouth fell open.

"There's nothing wrong with self harming, one in 5 people in every class do it! Oli used to do it, are you calling him an emo?!"

"I never fucking said emo. I said the fringe makes you look like an emo bitch."

Sirius shook his head violently.

"That's not the fucking point!"

"Oh yeah? Then what is?" James sneered.

"At least I didn't get dumped by Marlene McKinnon after one shitty little shag!"

"It was your fault we broke up anyway, Black!"

"What the FUCK?! How was it my fault? For warning you she's a dirty slag and you'd get tossed? WELL LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Well you know what, at least my wrists are clean and I never got hospitalised for trying to off myself. I don't hate myself, so I'd say I'm much more well off than you."

"I don't HATE myself..!"

"Oh yeah, you go all Slasher up your arms because you're so happy about life."

"Go fuck yourself, you son of a bitch!" Sirius screamed. He pushed past James, storming out of the portrait hole and bumping right into Oli.

"Mate, what the fuck happened?"

Oli was one of Sirius' best friends. He had tattoos from his neck down past his arse and to his toes, a heavy Sheffield accent, and he swore a hell of a lot.

"You heard."

"Fucking ginger-shagging fag I'll rip his fucking head off Sirius I swear to God!"

Oli went to climb back into the portrait hole but Sirius stopped him.

"Just fucking leave it, I can't take fuck all more."

"Where you going?"

"Find somewhere to fucking sleep. I'm not sharing a room with that bastard."

Sirius noticed Oli following, checking his watch. He stopped.

"Oli, go on your date."

"But…"

"Mate, she looks easy as fuck. Don't miss out. Seriously, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Alright. Thanks dude!" Oli yelled, running off down the corridor.

Sirius shook his head. Oli was always yelling. He'd been from a bad part of Sheffield, and had been getting illegally tattooed since he was 16. At 17, he had pretty much full body tattoos, much to the annoyance of Minnie and the amusement of Dumbledore. Him nd Sirius had met in the Hospital Wing. Oli was into some hardcore shit, doing meth and heroin, and was in from withdrawal, to try and ween him off the drugs. Sirius had taken a pain pill overdose and cut deeply across one wrist; a suicide attempt, one of many. Sirius had swallowed the fact that he was shit-scared of the heavily tattooed, angry boy in the next bed when he noticed similar scars littering Oli's arms. Ever since then, they had become really close.

Sirius pulled his fringe across his eyes and yanked his beanie hat until only a small bit of hair was sticking out, and cut through the corridor, slipping out the front door when he was sure he was alone.

He pulled out a crumpled pack of Marlboro's from his pocket and sat down beside the lake, lighting one up and laying back, watching the sun slowly dip into the surface of the lake.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here."

Sirius quite literally shit himself, jerking upright and spilling hot ash all over himself. Cursing and dusting his robes down, he looked up, relaxing when the voice appeared to be a grim looking Remus.

"Care to fill me in with what happened between you and James?"

Sirius groaned, closing his eyes and pecking his cig out, proceeding to light another one.

"We were just fucking about. He called me an 'emo' 'cause of my fringe, so I started calling him ginger because of that time he dyed it blonde and it went proper ginger, remember? Well anyway I was ripping him and he turned round and goes 'least I don't hate myself.' I mean, what the fuck?! Overreaction much! And then he said 'least my wrists are clean' and 'least I never got tossed in the hospital cuz of suicide attempts'.

Remus reached over and grabbed one of Sirius' hands, which were trembling with anger.

"That's fucking low."

Sirius let out a shaky laugh.

"Wow, Moony. You never swear."

"I think I'm perfectly entitled to swear in this situation."

"Damn straight." Sirius growled, taking a long pull of his cigarette and releasing the thick cloud of smoke.

Remus tugged at Sirius' hat.

"What's this?"

"Beanie hat. I figure if people are gonna call me an emo, they may as well have a reason to. But emo, I mean, c'mon. Emo-short for emotional. Hardly an insult."

Sirius began to laugh. Remus smiled sadly at him.


End file.
